1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to interactive training, and in particular, to methods and systems for computerized interactive skill training.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many conventional skill training techniques and systems tend to train users on how to respond to test questions, typically by multiple choice, true/false, or written sentence completion, rather than providing adequate training on using those skills in a real-world environment. That is, interpersonal verbal responses.
Further, many conventional techniques for testing skills fail to adequately evaluate users' ability to utilize their skills in a real-world environment. That is, verbal interactions.
Still further, conventional training techniques and systems lack the ability to certify/re-certify and assess/re-assess verbal skills and competencies.
While certain conventional techniques (e.g., flash cards, mirroring, video/voice recording of trainees) have attempted to provide training with respect to verbal communication, such conventional techniques fail to engage the trainee in consistent and quality deliberate verbal practice and rehearsal with respect to verbal interactions. As a result, such conventional techniques typically fail to have a lasting effect with respect to verbal communication. Similarly, “single-event” training and/or limited traditional “role-plays/scenarios/modeling” have failed to adequately embed skills in trainees. Still further, such conventional techniques fail to engage both cognitive and psycho-motor functions, and so further fail to adequately embed skills and knowledge.
In view of the conventional techniques and systems as discussed above, there is still a need for an effective and efficient system and method that provides training on using verbal skills in a real-world environment.